


in the stillness

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Series: fairy tail pride 2020 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, and a tiny bit angsty, but you gotta squint for that, it's short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: lucy loves these moments.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Series: fairy tail pride 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775608
Kudos: 19
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	in the stillness

**Author's Note:**

> day #17 of the I Take Pride In What I Am event 
> 
> prompt: quiet
> 
> listen I promise all my wlw fics aren't going to be this short
> 
> I got some long ones on the way.......they'll get here eventually.........
> 
> enjoy

Lucy loved these quiet moments with Juvia. 

They would cuddle and relax on the sofa in their living room, with hot tea in their mugs on their coffee table, warm blankets and pillows for comfort, and sometimes, low playing music in the background.

They didn't do this sort of thing very often, what with their hectic lifestyle of being guild mages. They also didn't see each other as often as they used to, seeing as Team Natsu was always off on some sort of adventure, and Juvia was always teaming up with other groups as well.

The two missed one another often, especially when they were on long jobs, and it put a bit of strain on the relationship at first. They managed to come to this solution, later on.

So, every once in a while, when they had a chance, when everything got to be too much all at once, they would take time out of their busy schedules to be together, just like this. 

Lucy sighed contentedly, pulling Juvia closer and kissing her forehead, smiling as she felt the other woman shift so her head was under Lucy's chin. 

What they had may not have been perfect, but it worked, for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!!!
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
